


Forgiven

by BotchedExperiment



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "Listen, you overgrown elf, just let me be. I won't bother your stupid little town this time," After a few seconds of shivering and pulling the blankets to his chin, he miserably added, "Not feeling like this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning i proofread this at 5am

Not much went on at night but Ithro still liked to make sure it was safe. He had been hearing rumors that Glanni was back in town and he didn’t want to take any chances.

He stopped at a curious human sound. Ithro followed the sound for a long time before he was led to an alleyway. He looked around.

Nothing.

He moved further into the alley in case he was missing something in the darkness, only to trip over something that was… surprisingly soft.

A whimper.

Ithro looked down at his feet and backed away. "Glanni Glaepur?! Is that you?"

The figure curled into a tighter ball.

"The one and only," The criminal groaned, propping himself up on one shaky arm, using the other to rub loose gravel off of the side of his face. "What brings you out here so la-" suddenly, he clamped the hand over his mouth with terror forming in his eyes.

Ithro only had a moment to back away further before the criminal was losing his dinner on the pavement. He winced at the sound of liquid splatter and harsh retching. Glanni continued to bring up vomit until he was panting, barely able to hold himself off the ground.

Ithro's first thought was that Glanni was drunk, It wouldn't be the first time after all. But he knew better.

"You're sick."

Glanni snaked an arm around his middle, spitting a mouthful of bile to just add to the puddle of stomach contents.

"Really? I hadn't noticed..." The criminal muttered back rather miserably.

"I heard you were in town. I hope you didn't plan to trick anyone this time around."

"Well," Glanni swallowed hard. "Not anymore."

It was dark out and the moonlight barely offered any light, but Ithro could hear the unmistakable sound of teeth chattering and decided that it was his duty to make sure everyone in town was healthy, even if they did try to poison the rest of the town during their last visit. All in all, Ithro couldn't leave a guy on the ground in this condition.

"You gonna help me up or just stand there and watch me suffer?"

"Ah, of course."

Glanni started heaving again as soon as he was on his feet and Ithro made sure to hold him steady to keep him from falling into his own sick. He really was a mess, and now that Ithro had a hold on him he could feel heat rolling off of him like a radiator.

Glanni straightened, only to tense up once more and expel what little was left in his stomach. Ithro could feel the man's weight shifting onto him with each painful heave to the point where he was supporting most of his weight.

When Glanni was finally done, Ithro asked the question that Glanni must have known was coming. "Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

"No."

Ithro sighed, Glanni slumping against him even more.

"Are you sure? You were nearly passed out on the ground! You should at least consider-"

"Just take me to my motel." Fair enough. Glanni didn't sound up to arguing, and just some rest might do him good.

"If you say so…" With one swift motion, he scooped the criminal up into his arms despite the grumbling protests _(Watch it! I'm not a sack of flour!_ ).

In the short amount of time it took to reach the motel right outside of town, the ailing man had fallen asleep in Ithro's arms, though - by the feverish sweat accumulating on his forehead and the shallow puffs of breath - it didn’t look like a particularly sound sleep.

Ithro had never seen someone so sick, he was sure of it. Maybe if Glanni took care of himself… no, he shouldn’t think like that right now, but the criminal was sure to get an educational lecture when he was well again.

He somehow managed to get Glanni awake enough to give up the key, and then Ithro pulled back the covers and deposited him in bed.

Glanni was the absolute picture of misery as he pulled the blankets over his shivering form and curled up. He was trying to go right back to sleep and continue the nap he began in Ithro's arms, but his body didn’t want to offer him that mercy. Glanni shot up dizzily with a hand over his mouth, sending Ithro a desperate look that prompted the hero to locate the nearest trash can.

Glanni hastily snatched it out of his hands as soon as he was close enough, and threw up into the bin. It was nothing but bile, the taste of which seemed to make Glanni gag even more. The criminal whimpered. There simply wasn’t anything else to bring up, but he continued to heave uselessly, an arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen as if the pressure would bring some sort of relief.

He didn’t even react when Ithro felt his forehead, or when he carefully pulled the bin out of his grasp and went to clean it out.

Glanni was back to being curled up, although he had kicked the blankets to the foot of the bed in an effort to stay cool. He was no longer shivering, and by the looks of it, he had tried (and failed) to get his suit off. Now that Ithro took the time to get a good look at him in the light of the motel room, he could see a fresh-looking bruise on the criminal's head. That explained things.

"Do you need help?"

A weak nod.

Ithro unzipped the front, pulled it down to his waist, and stopped there. When Glanni was well, he wouldn’t be too happy to remember his 'nemesis' completely undressing him, so Ithro left the rest for him to undo.

"Have you been wandering about in this condition all night?" He asked.

No answer.

"Glanni?"

"Spare me the lecture, alright?" Came the hoarse response. "I had things to do." He shivered again and struggled to reach the blankets, so Ithro gently pressed him back against the bed and covered him up.

"So what sort of things are there to do in an alley in the middle of the night?"

"None of your business."

Ithro chuckled. "That's true, but I sure am curious."

Glanni huffed and rolled his eyes. "I was meeting someone," he cleared his throat. "Turned out they weren't the most trustworthy..."

That explained the bruise on his head. In this state, it probably didn’t take much force to knock him to the ground and keep him there. Ithro winced, knowing that it could mean a concussion, or at least a nasty lingering headache.

"Well, you seem to have some kind of virus. You're pretty sick and I'd like to keep an eye on you if you'll let me."

"Listen, you overgrown elf, just let me be. I won't bother your stupid little town this time," After a few seconds of shivering and pulling the blankets to his chin, he miserably added, "Not feeling like this."

Ithro frowned. "Glaepur…"

"Go away."

"You really shouldn’t be alone when you're this sick!" He didn’t see one bit of food in the room that wasn’t a sugary treat, and Ithro wasn’t sure Glanni would be able to stand let alone go out for food or medicine, and he really shouldn’t be trying to anyway!

"It's just a bug."

"And a possible concussion."

"Huh?" Glanni lifted his head and gave a confused look before pulling a hand out of the blankets and pressing it to his head. "Oh, yeah. I've head concussions before, and this isn't one. You can relax."

Ithro wasn’t convinced. "I'd feel more comfortable staying and making sure you don’t fall and hit your head all over again."

Ithro was unmoved by the glare Glanni gave him. The criminal narrowed his eyes as if trying to figure out Ithro's ulterior motives, but soon he just sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow.

"You know what? _Fine_. But if you even _think_ about lecturing me…"

"I wouldn’t dream of it!" Ithro said, mentally throwing out his already-prepared (and well thought out, if he did say so himself) lecture.

\-----

"Ugh, I hate everything."

Ithro decided that Glanni had the absolute right to hate everything. After a night of trying to keep down food and water, and throwing it up each time, Glanni kept the bin right next to him because he didn’t trust his stomach at all. He hadn't slept a wink all night (neither had Ithro, for that matter), and he would just end up puking each time Ithro talked him into trying to sleep.

Glanni choked up a mouthful of the water he had just drank. Ithro tentatively stroked his back, finding that his fever had let up a bit; if only his stomach would do the same.

They exchanged exhausted looks when birds started chirping outside. Morning already?

"Why are you doing this?" Glanni asked when Ithro went to clean out the bin. "Aren't you still pissed at me?"

They were both far too sleep deprived to be having this conversation. Ithro could see this going downhill _fast,_ but… the question intrigued him. Had Glanni been thinking about this long? Was this illness fogging his brain?

Ithro cracked open a bottle of water and handed it to Glanni while the criminal still stared at him for a response.

"Ah… you know, Glaepur, you did some pretty awful things during your last visit..."

"But…? Is that all?" He urged before taking a sip.

"But… I forgive you."

Glanni choked and sputtered, spraying water allover his lap. "You _what_?"

"Well, you did your time. What kind of hero would I be if I couldn’t forgive someone?"

The criminal scoffed. "I didn’t ask for your forgiveness."

"That's okay. Seeing you vomit this many times was good enough for me," Ithro said smugly, earning a glare from the other man.

\-----

Ithro laid a sheet on the floor before throwing his bag on the end. He was used to sleeping on the ground and he didn’t think anything of it until he saw the look Glanni was giving him.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Ithro thought it was obvious. Though it may have been the afternoon, they both needed sleep. Glanni's stomach had started to settle and he was looking sleepier by the second, so Ithro was planning to take advantage of the opportunity and catch some Z's himself.

"I'm tired," He answered simply, and when that - for some reason - wasn’t enough, he added, "I'm going to sleep."

"On the floor?"

Ithro nodded.

"Of a motel room?"

Another nod.

"Uh… huh. Don’t do that."

"Why not?"

Glanni snorted. "If you really insist on staying in the middle of the afternoon and _sleeping_ …" He emphasized the word as if it were the craziest thing Ithro had ever done. "Then don’t make me watch you sleep on the floor and get more diseased than I am. There's enough room in this bed for both of us."

"I- uh…" Ithro gaped.

"Come on! before I change my mind."

So, Ithro climbed into bed with the man he had once put in jail, leaving as much space between then as he could.

"Just don’t throw up on me or something," He warned.

"No promises."


End file.
